Last Friday Night
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: One-shot I. Dijeron que fue una fiesta épica, la mejor de la promoción, pero ver su casa hecha un basurero... se arrepiente de habar dado su consentimiento para esto.


Ok, ummmm ¡Hola! Esta será una serie de one-shots basados en canciones, solo son 10 así que espero que los disfruten.

**Advertencias:** en esta serie de one-shots habrá genderbender, yuri, tal vez por ahí se me escape alguna mala palabra o grosería pero trataré de no hacerlo porque es solo un fic T.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la mente brillante e ingeniosa de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last Friday Night**

_**Song by: Katy Perry**_

_**Parte I**_

**o.o.o**

**.**

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

**.**

**o.o.o**

Se levantó de golpe, entreabriendo los ojos dolorosamente puesto que sabía que el sol era el culpable de sacarla de su dulce letargo. Realmente le era doloroso, pero cuando al fin abrió los ojos completamente, tuvo una sensación de desconocimiento terrible. Era ese tipo de desconocimiento cuando uno se va de viaje y se queda a dormir en un lugar desconocido, y al despertar a la mañana siguiente es como si uno no fuera el mismo, pero este no era ese caso. No, no era el caso y no sabía por qué se sentía así. Era muy raro, estaba segura que ese era su techo y esta se sentía a su cama.

Cuando se apoyó sobre sus codos, la azotaron otras dos sensaciones: una era la sorpresa de ver su cuarto y la otra eran los terribles latidos de su cerebro como si quisiera explotar dentro de su cráneo. Aun así, una podía más que la otra.

Contuvo un gritillo de sorpresa. ¡¿Por qué su cuarto se encontraba de esa manera?!

Había serpentinas por todas partes, sus paredes estaban rayadas, vasos de trago en todo (literalmente hablando) TODO el piso. No reconocía su cuarto; pareciera como si un tsunami se hubiera paseado por ahí, porque su mesa de noche estaba virada en el piso y sus cosas estaban perdidas. Además ¿Qué era ese olor?

Ugh, su ropa _apestaba_ a alcohol y estaba casi segura de que alguien _vomitó_ en alguna parte de su habitación. _¡Qué desastre! ¡No lo entiendo!_

Su cerebro definitivamente la estaba amenazando con estallar ahí mismo.

Esperen…

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso la que estaba en la esquina de su habitación era Ino? ¿Pero…? ¿Pero por qué tenía el cabello _rojo_? ¿Acaso era _Karin_ en vez de _Ino_? Pero nuevamente se fijó en las facciones del rostro y _Oh Dios_, sí era Ino. Y una Ino en solo ropa interior con un tatuaje en todo su abdomen que nunca en su vida había visto (y definitivamente se hubiera dado cuenta, porque a la uhhhmmmm _ex _rubia le encantaba lucir blusas cortitas). Tenía un dibujo de un tigre solo en tinta negra, y lo más raro era que esos tigres ya los había visto en otra parte.

Oh. Dios.

En la otra esquina de su habitación se encontraba Sai, en cuyo cuerpo le habían pintado la "vestimenta". Se tapó los ojos inmediatamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto sus pantalones de verdad, no dibujados. En todo el pecho y brazos (hasta se atrevería a decir la espalda) le habían pintado la leva de un traje y una corbata, además de dibujarle en la cara unos ojos de panda y un bigote.

¿Por qué en ambos denotaron sus siluetas con vasos de trago? Ugh, realmente apestaba todo su cuarto y no entendía nada. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Realmente esperaba que solo su habitación estuviera en tan mal estado.

Empezaba a desesperar.

Esperen… ¿Por qué estaba Sai en su habitación también? Se supone que una de las reglas importantísimas de la casa era "NO muchachos en su cuarto". ¿Tan mala se puso la fiesta anoche?

Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Se notaba por la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana que era algo así como la a.m.

Cuando se iba a levantar para despertar a la ahora "pelirroja" (porque realmente no sabía qué rayos hacer y ya estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico), su pie, que estaba debajo de las sábanas, tocó algo _extraño_. _Eso_ no se sentía como una almohada, ni tampoco a un peluche… Siguió tocando con su pie y tocó _otro_ pie.

OTRO PIE.

No era su otro pie porque sentía sus_ propios _pies… entonces, ¿Por qué sentía OTRO pie?

De repente, las sábanas a lado suyo se movieron ligeramente y Hinata ya veía venir un infarto. Se puso tensa como las cuerdas de un violín y su respiración se entrecortó. Estaba muda de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso…? ¡¿Acaso se había costado con alguien esa noche?!

Una inyección de adrenalina puso torpe y activo su cuerpo (eso, sin contar que las punzadas de su cerebro se volvían casi insoportables). Lo primero que hizo fue tocarse a sí misma para estar segura de que llevaba su ropa y se miró; sí, esas eran sus ropas. Algo desarre gladas, pero era la vestimenta que usó anoche y hasta podría decir que no había nada malo o nada sospechoso con su cuerpo que denotara que se había acostado con alguien (no es como si lo hubiera hecho antes pero se sentía igualita que siempre).

Antes de que pudiera suspirar de alivió, se reprendió mentalmente.

_¿Hola, Hinata? ¿Por qué tan paranoica?_— Q-Que tonta soy…—se dijo así misma sonrojándose. ¿Por qué habría de saltar a conclusiones tan precipitadas? Si Ino estaba en su habitación, eso significaba que a su lado podría estar Sakura o TenTen… hasta Kiba pasaba.

Estando más tranquila, hizo a un lado las sábanas y ese infarto que vio venir se cumplió— ¡Por Dios! —apenas pegó el gritillo, se tapó la boca con rapidez para no despertar a nadie, especialmente a _él._

Sudó frío.

¿Qué hacía Sasuke Uchiha en su cama?

¿Qué hacía EL Sasuke Uchiha en _su_ cama y _sin camiseta?_

Dormido como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hinata se tapó los ojos y se hizo a un lado. Casi se cae de la cama, pero logró sujetarse bien.

_¿Cómo rayos había acabado todo esto así?_

**o.o.o**

—_Entonces, déjame entender esto bien —habló esta vez TenTen igual de entusiasta pero menos bulliciosa que la rubia—. Tu papá se fue de viaje hoy en la mañana y no regresa hasta mañana en la noche que es sábado, además de que Hanabi-chan se va de viaje esta tarde con sus amigas a la playa y no regresa hasta el domingo, ¿Cierto?_

_La aludida asintió; no le veía nada interesante a eso, porque esa casa le daba mucho miedo cuando estaba sola. TenTen e Ino se miraron entre ellas con sonrisas cómplices._

—_Hinata —habló de nuevo la castaña—, tenemos que ir a una fiesta._

—_¡¿Q-Qué?! P-Pero si mi papá nunca me da permiso para ir y-y especialmente este fin de semana me d-dijo que no podía salir a ningún lado._

—_Suponíamos que nos ibas a decir eso—esta vez era Ino hablando—. Pero no es necesario que abandones tu casa para ir a la fiesta—la pelinegra las miró confundida—, la fiesta será en tu casa._

—_¡N-No! ¡Papá nunca lo permitiría!_

_TenTen sonrió— ¿Acaso el "gran Hiashi-sama" te ha dicho que no podías hacer fiestas en la casa?_

_Hinata se descolocó— No, p-pero es obvio que está implícito que en s-su ausencia yo no pueda hacer fiestas…_

—_Si no lo dijo es porque te da permiso Hina-chan._

—_N-No, lo s-siento chicas, pero y-yo no pudo desobedecer. ¡Mi padre se va a poner f-furioso si se entera!_

_TenTen agarró las manos de Hinata e Ino la tomó de los hombros. Hinata se sintió rodeada._

_Vamos, tenían que convencerla. La "Mansión Hyuuga" (como así le decían) era ¡ENORME! ¡Demonios! ¡Hasta tenía una gran piscina en el patio que era como un jardín interminable! Simplemente, era el lugar perfecto para hacer una fiesta salvaje un viernes después de clases. ¡La ocasión era perfecta! Y no se podía desaprovecharla._

—_¡Hinata-chan! —Ino se relamió los labios en reflejo, estaba animada (por no decir desesperada) por convencerla—, a ver Hinata. Mira, éste es nuestro último año en el colegio y estamos a solo dos meses de graduarnos. Muchas de nosotras nos iremos a otras provincias u otros países a seguir con los estudios universitarios. Esta es una ocasión perfecta para, ya sabes; hacer buenas memorias, disfrutar antes de la tensión de los exámenes, hacer nuevas amistades... ¡Es perfecto!_

_La pelinegra puso una cara de contemplación, e Ino y TenTen supieron que Hinata estaba dudando de su resolución— E-Eso ya lo sé… p-pero no sé si será lo c-correcto…_

_TenTen siguió presionando— Hinata, solo será una pequeña fiesta. Te prometemos que en la mañana nos despertamos, limpiamos juntas un rato y tu casa quedará tan radiante como siempre. Para que cuando llegue tu padre en la noche, ni se dará cuenta de lo que pasó._

—_Uhmm ehhh p-pero…—Ino y TenTen la vieron con sus caritas tiernas de cachorrito._

_Hinata nunca había hecho nada "malo" en sus 17 años de vida, se iba a graduar y hasta ahora nunca había ido a una fiesta de verdad, nunca había tenido ningún novio y nunca (aunque ya lo había dicho antes) había hecho una travesura (ocultar cosas, mentir, fingir). Hinata siempre había escuchado historias de sus amigas y visto películas americanas referentes a la fiestera vida de adolescentes colegiales..._

¿Por qué he de tener una vida tan monótona? ¿Acaso es tan malo recibir aunque sea una sola probadita de diversión? ¿Acaso era tan malo asistir a una fiesta de adolescentes? ¡Hasta Hanabi-chan tiene más libertad que yo! De seguro si hacía la fiesta, su padre no se iba a enterar.

_Sabía que esos pensamientos eran producto de la tentación de romper reglas y hormonas adolescentes (tenía 17 pero aún era una puberta hecha y derecha). Eso no pintaba muy bien que digamos. Cuando Hinata habló de nuevo para negarse definitivamente, otras palabras se formularon sin su permiso— ¿P-Pero están seguras de que la f-fiesta será pequeña?_

—_¡Será la MEJOR FIESTA DEL AÑO! —Ino exclamó emocionada._

—_¡¿QUIÉN VA A HACER FIESTA?!_

_Ninguna de las tres se había dado cuenta de que el receso ya estaba acabando y la mayoría de alumnos estaba entrando al aula; lo que hizo que, cuando Ino exclamó, cierto rubio de ojos azules escuchara lo dicho. Su grito animado hizo que el resto de compañeros de clase se los quedara viendo expectantes._

_Ino no necesitó más que esto; había metido la pata, pero ella era de esas personas de que si metían la pata, se hundían completamente— ¡Hoy fiesta en la casa de Hinata-chan!_

_Hinata se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema de su casa, porque cuando Ino soltó lo de la supuesta "fiesta" (de la cual no dio su permiso), automáticamente vio como todos pasaban la voz: unos cuantos salieron del curso gritando "¡Fiesta en la Mansión Hyuuga!" provocando revuelos en otros salones sin importarles que en unos cuantos minutos ya se iba a acabar el receso, otros cuantos sacaron sus celulares mandando cadenas de mensajes con la nueva noticia, y unos pocos comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, felicitándola o dándole ánimos para la gran fiesta de esa noche._

_La pelinegra se puso pálida y se levantó de su asiento— ¡N-No! ¡E-Esto es un…!—una mano (que era la de Ino) le tapó la boca impidiéndole seguir hablando. Comenzó a forcejear para librarse y corregir el mal entendido hasta que vio a Naruto acercarse._

—_¡Hinata-chan! ¿Así que fiesta en tu casa eh? Esperemos que como Ino-chan dijo, ¡Sea la mejor fiesta!—el rubio, más animado de lo usual, le dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas. Él estaba esperando una respuesta suya, hasta que se dio cuenta de que cierto pelinegro ingresó al salón—. ¡Hey Teme! ¡¿Ya te enteraste de las nuevas?! ¡Fiesta en la casa de Hinata-chan! ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan? —el rubio se volteó expectante hacia ella, al igual que TenTen e Ino que ya la había soltado._

_Hinata vio como el pelinegro también la miraba, intentó que un sonrojo monumental no apareciera en su rostro ni orejas. Desvió su mirada al rubio y a sus amigas. _

No era lo correcto ¡Lo sabía! ¡P-Pero…!

_Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso._

_Asintió lentamente, como si se estuviera zafando de las cadenas del arrepentimiento y advertencias, _¿Sí podía ser egoísta e irresponsable por lo menos esta vez? ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!_— S-Sí, Naruto-kun. E-Es v-verdad… aunque Neji-niisan…_

—_De eso no te preocupes, yo ya lo tengo resuelto—TenTen le hizo un guiño cómplice, pero ni eso la tranquilizó del todo. Sentía como si se hubiera metido en algo muy malo. _

_Inmediatamente, los brazos de Ino y TenTen la rodearon dando gritillos de felicidad y de ánimo. Naruto le revolvió el cabello y el Uchiha se la quedó viendo indiferente como siempre (aunque en el fondo un poco extrañado)._

**o.o.o**

_Bien, el plan era el siguiente: Ino iba a venir temprano con TenTen para convencer a Neji de la fiesta (Hinata no debía decirle nada sobre el tema mientras tanto), Ino la iba a arreglar y todo listo para la noche._

_Cuando preguntó si debía comprar algo o arreglar su casa, ambas muchachas le dijeron que no, que eso ya estaba cubierto. Eso la extrañó un poco, pero si ellas lo decían… aun así no podía dejar de sentir un mal presentimiento._

_Pasaban las horas y ninguna de las dos se aparecía ni contestaban el teléfono. Igualmente se arregló porque se suponía que la "fiesta" comenzaría a las nueve de la noche y ya eran las ocho y media. No sabía cómo arreglarse exactamente para la fiesta pero hizo lo mejor que pudo._

_Pasaron los minutos y la hora había llegado. Hinata no pudo más y bajó del confinamiento de su cuarto para ir a la entrada a ver si alguien llegaba. _

_Le preocupaba mucho Neji, suponía que él todavía no sabía nada ¿En qué estarían pensando Ino y TenTen? No aparecían._

_A lo que llegó a la sala, escuchó la voz interrogativa de Neji— Hinata-sama ¿Qué hace vestida así? ¿Va a algún lado? Hiashi-sama nos prohibió la salida por este fin de semana ¿Lo recuerda?_

_Hinata se sintió presionada ante tantas preguntas. Neji dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se fijó mejor en su prima— E-Es que… Neji-niisan, yo uhhh y-yo… —estaba nerviosa. No era buena mintiendo a su primo, ¿Dónde estaba TenTen? ¿No que ella ya tenía solucionado todo? Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras abría y cerraba la boca en intentos fallidos de explicarse— Neji-niisan, lo que s-sucede es que…_

_DING DONG DING DONG_

_Sonó el timbre de la casa y Hinata sintió alivio. Si ella le explicaba lo sucedido a Neji, éste de seguro se iba a negar rotundamente y sellar la casa de ser posible, pero como su primo se llevaba tan bien con su amiga castaña, era más probable de que ella pudiera persuadirlo mejor a que esté de acuerdo._

_Al escuchar el timbre, Neji miró a Hinata expectante. Ésta solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia— Si son tus amigas para venirte a ver, les diré que se regresen solas. Hiashi-sama no le ha dado permiso para salir. Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero hago esto por su bien._

_Hinata realmente esperaba que TenTen tenga suerte. Se escondió a la esquina del pasillo para ver al castaño y enterarse de como saldrían las cosas._

_Al abrir la puerta, Neji fue arrastrado por una ola de adolescentes vestidos listos para festejar, con las hormonas bien alborotadas y gritando como salvajes. Fue golpeado accidentalmente un par de veces y casi se cae en el mar de gente de no ser porque logró agarrarse del barandal de las escaleras que estaban cerca._

—_WOOOOOH SÍ ¡FIESTA TODA LA NOCHE!_

—_¡PARTYHARD!_

_Neji miraba desconcertado la cantidad de gente que entraba por la puerta principal._

_¿Qué. Demonios. Estaba. PASANDO?_

_Inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala en busca de Hinata y vio como unos muchachos llevaban un gran equipo y mesa de DJ al patio dejando un par de parlantes regados por la sala encima de las mesitas sin importarle los adornos. Hicieron a un lado las sombrillas, las sillas y las mesas para colocar todos los accesorios. Como expertos, encontraron rápidamente los tomacorrientes para los enchufes y la música se hizo escuchar enseguida animando el ambiente para las "visitas" (o "malditos invasores" como los llamaba Neji en ese momento)._

_Neji estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia… bueno, realmente se estaba esforzando por no volverse un loco psicópata asesino y echarlos a todos a patadas y jalones de la casa._

_Tenía que buscar a Hinata._

_Mientras Neji estaba frenético buscando en la bola de adolescentes alocados, Hinata estaba asombrada viendo todo desde el pasillo (fue una suerte de que no haya sido empujada por nadie). Veía a Neji todo hecho una furia seguramente buscándola con el fin de una explicación. A Hinata le dio un escalofrío terrible así que le estaba huyendo. Cuando le ofrecieron un shot de tequila, el cual por cierto iba a rechazar, fue halada por el hombro encontrándose con su rubia amiga._

—_¡Ino-chan! ¿Dónde estaban tú y TenTen? Las he estado llamando como loca y-y Neji-niisan está furioso…—Hinata tenía que alzar la voz porque la música estaba altísima, pero a mitad de su reprimenda (porque realmente había estado enojada con esas dos por desaparecer), Ino la llevó a su habitación cortándole el habla._

—_Humm, veo que te has arreglado bien para la fiesta. Los jeans ajustados están perfectos, pero creo que tienes una mejor blusa que eso ¿Y qué con ese cabello? Ven, vamos a arreglarte ¡Ah! Y si estás preocupada por Neji, déjalo ahí que TenTen ya está en camino._

_Al subir las escaleras, Hinata vio a TenTen acercársele a su primo._

_La castaña le dio unos toques a su hombro— Hey Neji, veo que estás tan de buen humor como siempre—vio de reojo la expresión de enojo de Neji como quien dice "no me da gracia tu comentario" y le robó un shot de tequila a un "mesero"—. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato y bebes algo?_

—_¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? Fuiste tú la que la metió en esto ¿Verdad? —Neji se ahorró los saludos. No tenía que mentirse, le era muy grato ver a la castaña (demasiado). Desde que se graduó y entró a la universidad no se habían podido ver seguido, pero en esta ocasión su presencia hizo que se exasperase aún más. Estaba como león enjaulado y quería sacar a todo ese montón de idiotas de su casa en ese mismo instante._

—_Entonces no quieres beber nada ¿Qué te parece si fumas un poco? —le ofreció un cigarrillo como si nada._

_El Hyuuga se lo arranchó— ¡¿Desde cuándo fumas?! ¡No me digas que esta es la clase de influencia que tienes sobre Hinata-sama! Por si no sabes, esto—dijo señalando el cigarrillo para luego botarlo al piso— es veneno para tus pulmones ¿Acaso quieres morir de cáncer?_

_La aludida rodó los ojos— Tan severo como siempre. Hinata-sama por aquí, Hinata-sama por allá, siempre llevando cara de estreñido y con ese sister-complex obsesivo ¿Acaso no sabes divertirte?—Neji se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera nacido dos cabeza. Ella nunca le hablaba de esa manera ¿TenTen estaba borracha? Es decir, ¡Si la fiesta recién empezaba! Y no es como si dejara continuarla—. ¿O qué? ¿Será que el "oh gran genio Neji" tiene miedo de tener algo de diversión?_

—_TenTen, lo que estás diciendo es absurdo y tú lo sabes. Ahora dime dónde está Hinata-sama y…_

—_¡Entonces si no tienes miedo, pruébalo! Mira, aquí tengo este shot. Si te lo tomas sin dejar caer ni una sola gota te digo donde está Hinata—Neji estaba dudando y TenTen sabía que si él no tomaba, no se iba a "soltar"—. Bueno, al parecer también tienes miedo a emborracharte con un simple shot—cuando ella se lo iba a tomar, vio como el castaño le quitó el vaso y se lo tomó de una sola, aunque un poco torpe, pero se lo pasó de una. Cuando él hubo bajado el vaso, la ojicafé lo viró y vio que se derramaban dos gotas—. Oh, lo siento Neji-kun pero dejaste caer tequila y la penitencia será otro shot—mientras hablaba agarró otro vasito de la bandeja._

_Cuando Hinata bajó de la habitación ya más arreglada, lo último que recordó fue que había tomado un poco, había bailado, Neji estaba desesperado salvando los adornos de la casa y todos se la estaban pasando bien._

**o.o.o**

¿Dónde empezó a ir mal todo?

Retirándose las manos poco a poco de la cara, vio a Sasuke todavía dormido.

No muchos lo sabían, pero el Uchiha se convirtió en su crush no hace mucho. No es que fuera masoquista ni nada (porque el pelinegro en su tiempo fue la pesadilla de su infancia y el terror de su secundaria), lo que pasaba era que ese último año que tenían en el colegio, Sasuke comenzó a comportarse _mejor_ con ella; ya no le halaba el cabello como antes, ya no le hacía caer los libros en el pasillo, tampoco la intimidaba al pie de su casillero, ni se burlaba de ella sobre el más mínimo detalle. Su comportamiento obviamente la puso paranoica por varias semanas: la saludaba (aunque sea diciéndole solo "Hyuuga"), a veces se lo encontraba repentinamente por los pasillos y le llevaba sus libros sin decirle nada, y muchas veces lo había encontrado mirándola entre clases.

Al principio pensó que el Uchiha estaba planeando algo contra ella, lo cual la puso nerviosa y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad (sí, Sasuke realmente fue el trauma de su vida estudiantil), pero después de que él la llevó a un rincón de un pasillo para "aclarar las cosas", se pudo relajar un poco. Le dijo que no tenía malas intenciones con ella y que deje de poner su cara de oh-Dios-alguien-sálveme-voy-a-morir cada vez que él se acercaba (lo dijo como si él no tuviera la culpa a pesar de que él tenía TODA la culpa de su reacción).

Ni si quiera supo cómo nació su crush. Eso no lo entendía.

Ino le decía que tal vez siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke y recién se vino a dar cuenta, pero no. Ella no lo veía así, realmente no se veía como una masoquista gustándole el chico que le hacía la vida imposible. Le gustaba pensar que se sentía atraída por su repentino cambio agradable con ella y que en vez de ver "al monstruo que vino a arruinar mi vida", empezaba a ver al Uchiha como era, y no le pareció tan malo… aunque quién sabe. Tal vez Ino tenía razón y ella resultó ser una masoquista después de todo…

Mientras pensaba todo esto, veía el rostro tranquilo del pelinegro. De verdad que era apuesto (tenía que admitirlo), después de todo, él tenía casi toda la población femenina del colegio detrás de él (y tal vez algún otro porcentaje de la población masculina). Sus ojos se habían ido hacia su pecho desnudo y enrojeció hasta el cuello. Cerró los ojos con vergüenza.

Ino siempre le dijo que el Uchiha no solo era una cara bonita, que también tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos masculinos del colegio.

Quería maldecir a Ino en ese momento por ponerle esos pensamientos en un momento como ese. Sin embargo, y aún con un sonrojo en la cara, abrió los ojos para ver al Uchiha. Ok, ella se sentía atraída hacia él de alguna manera, eso lo entendía y no es como si ella fuera una pervertida ni nada pero… Ugh ¡Maldecía a Ino y sus influencias descaradas y _pervertidas_!

A pesar de ser la supuesta "inocencia encarnada", ella también era adolescente y como adolescente con amigas muy extrovertidas y fiesteras, ella también podía "checar" al chico que le atraía ¿Verdad?

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Tomando un poco de coraje respirando hondo, abrió los ojos y se fijó en el abdomen del pelinegro.

_Oh Dios…_ No puedo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, pero Ino tenía mucha razón. Es decir, no muchos chicos podrían tener abdominales así de marcados ¿O sí? Si sus amigas la vieran ahora checando a un muchacho se sentirían tan orgullosas de ella.

Su mirada automáticamente se fue a la ahora pelirroja y vio que todavía seguía inconsciente.

Volvió a lo de Sasuke. Hinata pensaba seriamente de que seguía estando ebria o algo así, pero su resaca le decía lo contrario, lo cual la llevó a pensar de que eran las malditas hormonas adolescentes (¡Tenía que ser la culpa de Ino y sus ideas raras rondando por su cabeza!). No se había dado cuenta de que quería uhmm no sé ¿Tocarlo? (oh Dios iba a morir desmayada con el sonrojo más profuso de la historia), hasta que vio su mano acercarse a su torso.

_Definitivamente algo andaba mal en su cabeza_.

Justamente cuando su dedo curioso tocó ligeramente su abdomen (¿era duro?), se abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación y ella casi escupe su corazón por la boca. Claro que retiró apresurada su mano atrevida.

El que había entrado era Gaara. Bueno, solo había asomado la cabeza— ¡Hey Hinata! Oh —su mirada se fijó un poco en su habitación, pero su atención volvió a ella como si lo que hubiera visto fuera lo más común del mundo (claro, Ino en ropa interior con un tatuaje, Sai todo embarrado de pintura negra y ella con Sasuke sin camiseta a su lado, por supuesto)— … Escucha, solo quiero agradecerte por hacer la mejor fiesta, en serio—Hinata estaba sorprendida. Estaba viendo a Gaara diciendo más de una oración escueta y eso era MUY raro—, fue increíble. No tenía idea pero ¡BEST PARTY EVER WOOH!

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta cerrándose indicándole que Gaara ya se había ido, pero Hinata todavía seguía en trance…

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Gaara gritando?! Algo andaba mal ahí. MUY mal… eso fue _BIZARRO_.

Por el grito, el Uchiha comenzó a revolverse y Hinata supo que se estaba despertando.

No supo por qué pero entró en pánico y quiso esconderse (¿Será por qué hace un par de segundos estuvo tocándole sus abs?). Estuvo tentada a cubrirse con las sábanas y rogar que no se dé cuenta, pero cuando se fijó nuevamente en él, sus miradas se encontraron.

Hinata, como era de esperarse, comenzó a enrojecer hasta niveles insospechados, pero luego, sorpresivamente palideció. Se restregó los ojos con sus manos por que había visto algo muy fuera de lugar, algo muy poco probable (por no decir imposible), pero…

¡¿Sasuke Uchiha sonrojándose?!

Tan pronto como se presentó el sonrojo, se desvaneció y Hinata estaba considerando seriamente en que seguía borracha, ¿En qué universo Sasuke Uchiha se sonrojaría? Pero eso sí, al pelinegro se lo encontraba muy desconcertado y confundido.

Hinata pensó que estaba viendo cosas.

—¿H-Hinata? —murmuró mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mueca de dolor, _por la resaca seguramente_.

La ojiblanco pareció pisar tierra y se sonrojó de nueva cuenta. _Qué raro, Uchiha-san nunca me llama por mi nombre, siempre es "Hyuuga"._

Se puso nerviosa y su tartamudeo iba en aumento— U-U-Uchiha-a-s-sa-san—bueno, este año definitivamente Sasuke se había comportado más agradable con ella, pero aún no sabía qué clase de reacción podría tener con ella en esta situación, así que no podían culparla si en ese momento tenía una expresión en el rostro digna de una película de terror—, y-y-yo uhmm…

Vio los ojos del Uchiha pasearse por su habitación y luego detenerse en los dos. Cierto, el pelinegro no tenía camiseta y ambos estaban en la misma cama, lo cual lo llevó a ver a Hinata como si intentara conjeturar las cosas.

Hyuuga Hinata no estaba preparada para eso, ni nunca lo estará. Solo faltaba que el Uchiha aparte de que piense que se acostaron la noche de ayer, en el tiempo que estaba dormido, ella lo estaba toqueteando como sus fangirls lo haría (aunque si sucedió ¡Pero de todas maneras no cuenta! Solo fue un dedito…) Se tapó la cara por la vergüenza e intentó levantarse de la cama— ¡Y-Yo m-m-me voy!—chistoso, esa era _su_ habitación y _su_ casa.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, el pelinegro le cogió del brazo— Hinata, digo Hyuuga espera—Hinata intentó zafarse pero él no cedía. Solo ocasionaba el efecto contrario; que el pelinegro se acercara cada vez más. Sentía el sonrojo invadir descaradamente su cuello y orejas, ya que el Uchiha estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. ¡_¿Por qué tiene que acercarse tanto?!_

Hinata estaba tan nerviosa y tan "invadida" (¡El pelinegro estaba sin camiseta casi encima suyo y ella sentía que ya se iba a desmayar!), que le puso una mano en la cara para alejarlo— Hyuuga ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Quita tu mano!

—¡N-NO! ¡S-S-Suélteme usted p-primero!

Sasuke, cansado de forcejear con la Hyuuga (solo quería hablar con ella, no sabía por qué estaba tan a la defensiva), le cogió de los brazos firmemente aunque sin lastimarla, y la acorraló contra la cama— Escúchame, Hyuuga. Tú…

Toc Toc

—_¡Hinata-sama! ¿Puedo pasar?_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos muchachos se congelaron mirando a la puerta.

Neji los miró a ambos y cerró la puerta inmediatamente. Hinata estaba pálida y Sasuke alzó una ceja.

En un par de segundos la puerta se abrió nuevamente mostrando a Neji, que al ver la escena que se había encontrado en un principio no había cambiado pensando que era producto de su imaginación, pegó un grito amazónico— ¡HINATA-SAMA! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDOLE UCHIHA?! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

—¡N-Neji-niisan! ¡¿Q-Qué te pasó?!

—¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS UCHIHA?! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE PATEE EL TRASERO?!

El Uchiha soltó una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Neji-niisan! ¡¿Qué pasó con tu ropa?!

Así es, el tan "oh genio Neji Hyuuga" todo correcto, disciplinado, sin malos vicios, apegado a los estudios, que se había graduado con excelentes calificaciones y cuyo carácter era serio e impertérrito; se encontraba en el marco de la puerta _desnudo_, tal como lo trajo Dios al mundo, a excepción de cierto juguete de tortuga inflable para piscina que le cubría ejerm las "joyas" de la familia Hyuuga.

Al castaño se le sonrojaron ligeramente las mejillas, pero no daba su brazo a torcer.

Fue humillante, hace un momento se había levantado a lado de la piscina completamente desnudo, con un dolor de cabeza terrible y nauseas que daban miedo. Tuvo la suerte de que no hubiera nadie en el patio o por lo menos nadie consciente. Cogió por ahí ese muñeco para taparse lo "necesario" y se apresuró a buscar a Hinata. El hecho de que la casa pareciera un basurero y que hubieran algunas personas inconscientes, lo hizo preocupar más; ¡Hinata-sama podría estar en problemas! Y ESE problema ahora era Sasuke Uchiha. Ya le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida sino estuviera sosteniendo la tortuga que le estaba tapando sus partes nobles.

—Mira Uchiha, más te vale que…

_SNAP_

Un flash de luz lo cegó y automáticamente supo lo que el Uchiha había hecho.

—Buena pose, Hyuuga. ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo inflable?—_insertemos sonrisa marca Uchiha aquí_. Fue una suerte para él tener su celular a la mano ya que generalmente ese tipo de cosas se pierden fácilmente en una fiesta salvaje.

—¡MALDITO UCHIHA! ¡BORRA ESA FOTO!—ahora sí Neji estaba preparado para masacrar al pelinegro, importándole o no pelear desnudo.

Hinata se tapó la cara y Sasuke se iba a levantar.

Lo que ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta fue que el cuarto al frente del de Hinata (la habitación de Neji) se había abierto, saliendo de él un humo que olía sospechosamente _raro._

_¡SLAP!_

Neji se puso inmediatamente rígido como una tabla y su cara se puso roja como la grana. Sasuke lo miró confundido y Hinata se atrevió a mirar por las aberturas entre sus dedos.

_¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Se volteó para ver quien le había dado una, una… _una nalgada._

Vieron a cierta castaña aparecer a un lado de Neji aún con la mano atrevida en el trasero del ojiblanco y dándole un pequeño _apretón_.

—¡D-Deja! —Neji le apartó la mano aún con la cara muy roja.

Sasuke pensó que los sonrojos intensos debían ser cosa de la genética Hyuuga.

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS NEJI?! ¡TE ESPERÉ TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE! ¡ESTABAS CON OTRA ¿VERDAD?!—le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¿T-TenTen-chan? —la castaña estaba con el cabello suelto, vestida con un brasier y un short… esperen _¡Ese es mi short! Oh bueno,_ había algo raro con ella pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—¿Y qué demonios con esas flores en tu cabello? Pareces un elfo del bosque o yo que sé.

—¿Qué? —Neji se paseó las manos por su cabello y encontró una flor pequeña blanca. _¿Qué carajos?_

—Neji, yo siempre supe que eras de Rivendell, enserio. Ya sabes, con todo eso del cabello largo y ser tan jodidamente perfecto ¡Solo te faltaban las orejas puntiagudas! Y hablar con los animales, a menos de que lo hayas estado haciendo a escondidas de todos…

Los tres miraron extrañados a la castaña.

_Algo definitivamente estaba MUY mal con ella._

Neji la tomó del mentón y examinó su rostro.

Pupilas muy dilatadas.

_Demonios._

—TenTen, escucha… —de lo que la había tomado del mentón, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, acercamiento que aprovechó TenTen para besarlo. Solo fue un pico, ya que Neji la tomó de los hombros para alejarla. Intentó suprimir el sonrojo que amenazaba con salir a su rostro.

—Neji, te he esperado TODA la maldita noche ¡Y ahora te me niegas, cuando anoche prácticamente hicimos una sesión de make-out súper intensa debajo de las escaleras!—Neji estaba intentando mantener la compostura, porque realmente estaba MUY confundido ¡Él no recordaba nada de eso!, pero Hinata miró hacia otro lado; _mucha información… _ en serio, no necesitaba imaginarse a su mejor amiga y a su primo _así_ de juntos— No me importa si pasaste en Rivendell toda la noche ¡Tienes que venir y terminar lo que empezaste! Además el resto también te está esperando—TenTen lo cogió del brazo y comenzó a llevarse a Neji hacia la otra habitación.

Neji palideció— ¡¿De qué "resto" hablas?!

—De Sakura y de Lee, por supuesto…

Hinata y Sasuke miraron nuevamente hacia un lado… no necesitaban ver la retaguardia del Hyuuga retirándose. Agradecieron que TenTen cerrara su puerta.

_THUMP_

_¡CRASH!_

—_¡KYAAAAAAAAAH!_

—_¡OUCH!_

_¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!_

—_¡OH DIOS MÍO!_

Hinata miró preocupada por donde se fueron. Se iba a levantar para ir a ver qué sucedía, pero el Uchiha la detuvo— Espera, Hyuuga. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

A Hinata nuevamente le asaltaron los nervios— Y-Yo, uhmmm U-Uchiha-s-san e-es que m-mi niisan…

—Tu "niisan" puede cuidarse solo, yo solo quiero hablar contigo—nuevamente el pelinegro vio cómo la ojiblanca ponía su cara de asustada—. Te dije que dejaras de poner esa cara.

—¡L-Lo siento!

A Sasuke no le gustaba para nada que la Hyuuga se pusiera así de asustada cada vez que se acercaba ¡No le iba a hacer nada malo! No sabía por qué se ponía así (bueno, tal vez antes le jugaba bromas y le halaba del cabello de vez en cuando, pero no era porque la odiara o algo así, sino todo lo contrario…), Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse con ella.

En serio, no entendía por qué le gustaba la Hyuuga. Ha tenido este _crush_ enfermo desde hace ¡Años! ¡¿Por qué la Hyuuga no podía declarársele y ya?! Okey, le gustaba el hecho de que no fuera como sus locas fangirls, pero si no fuera así las cosas serían más fáciles para él.

Itachi-nii le había dicho que él tenía que dar el primer paso y que, en vez de andar haciéndole todas esas cosas "crueles" (que según él era su "manera" de llamar la atención de la Hyuuga), se portara más agradable y respetuoso, porque _se supone_ que esa era la forma de llegar a una chica.

Y se preguntarán ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha se atrevió (o "rebajó" en el lenguaje del pelinegro) a pedir consejo a su hermano mayor? Solo tenía este último año para atraer a la Hyuuga y hacerla su novia, así que estaba algo _presionado_ (por no decir MUY desesperado, aunque no es como si lo admitiera), ¡Y sus "tácticas" no estaban funcionando!

Vamos, no pueden culpar al Uchiha. Con tantas chicas ofrecidas y fangirls a su alrededor nunca necesitó cortejar a nadie.

Esto iba a ser corto y sencillo… y ella le iba a decir que sí.

_Tenía que decir que sí._

—Hyuuga, yo…

_BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ_

—U-Uchiha-san uhmmm s-su celular…

_BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ_

Con un bufido Sasuke cogió el celular.

_¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué carajos quiere el dobe?! Bueno, no importa._

Rechazó la llamada.

—No me llames Uchiha, dime Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró confundida— Ah uhmmm ¿S-Sasuke-san?

Sasuke intentó calmar su corazón— Como sea Hyuuga. Lo que quería decir es que…

_BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ_

— Uhmm Uchi… ¡Ah! Digo S-Sakuke-san, s-su celular.

_BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ_

—Ya sé —masculló asustando sin querer a la peliazul.

Hubiera querido disculparse, pero los Uchihas no se disculpan mucho que digamos.

_¡¿Qué demonios quería Naruto?! ¡Dios! Es como si no pudiera dejarlo solo ni un solo momento, porque el dobe podría perderse o algo así. Tenía la sensación de que si no le contestaba al idiota, lo seguiría atosigando con llamadas._

Decidió contestar para despacharlo enseguida— ¿Qué carajos quieres dobe? Y más te vale que sea importante.

—_¡TEME! ¡Oh Dios gracias que contestaste porque ya juraba que estabas muerto con todo lo que bebiste ayer y…!_

—Voy a colgar.

—_¡ESPERA TEME NO ME DEJES! ¡ESTOY EN LA CÁRCEL!_

—¿Qué?

**o.o.o**

**.**

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Op-oh-oh_

**.**

**o.o.o**

**Fin Parte I**

Buenooooo, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Críticas constructivas en los reviews por favor… ugh no se me da muy bien escribir a Sasuke, es que… es MUY Sasuke para mí pero bueh no se si me hago entender.

Esta serie de oneshots es una especie de ¿Acuerdo? Con Turquoise Sunshine que también está escribiendo sus 10 one-shots. Me encanta cómo escribe y es por eso que presioné para esto, así que si no han leído sus fanfics ¡Háganlo! No se arrepentirán, son sasuhina y son muy buenos. Ambas actualizaremos todos los lunes ;D

Este two-shot originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero eran TANTAS cosas locas y bien crack que me iba a salir un capítulo ENOOOORMEEEE de 30 páginas, lo que me llevó a dividirlo. No puedo romper el acuerdo de actualizar todos los lunes y esta solo es la primera canción, así que esperen la segunda parte para este jueves :D

¿Reviews? Quiero saber qué opinan o dar más ideas locas si quieren :3


End file.
